beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Seven: Wisp
I watch as a dark looking elf comes out of nowhere. The elf rants and rants but I don't understand why. He finally bangs his head on a rock, and just when I think he's killed herself, he gets up. I decide to fly down to him. "Uh, hello? You seemed pretty angry back there". "AAAHHH" screams the elf. "God, what got into you now?" I say. The elf stares at me. He seems to be scared, so I hold out my hand. "I'm Wisp" I say, "What's your name?" The elf stares at me some more. "D-Dark Link", He says. "Cool, I see you had some trouble when you came out of that portal". Dark Link looks away. "It's because of Link", He says. I've heard that name before around Hazama "I've heard that name before". I say, "But isn't your name Link? I'm confused". Dark Link seems to want to talk more now. "No, that's the other me, it's hard to explain I guess. I'm what you call... A Shadow". I hear something, it sounds like Crypton is calling me. "Hey" I say, "Aren't you tired of being pushed around by Link and the others?" He looks down. "Well yeah, but.." "Then I'll help you, I want to be your friend, Dark Link". I look around. "And I want you to meet someone". He looks up at me. "Uh, okay". I take his hand and teleport to Crypton. Once Crypton sees Dark Link, she frantically puts her hood on. Crypton's always afraid to show her face... "Hey, Crypton! Want you to meet someone!" I say. Crypton looks at Dark Link. "You're the other Link" Crypton says. "Um yeah, I am", Says Dark Link. Crypton seems to stare into Dark Link, as if trying to see if he really does have a dark side to him. "Listen, we want you to join us". Dark Link nods. "We want you to join us because we are all against Link, and the others, so please, will you fight with us?" Dark Link looks away, as if trying to think. "We shall destroy all light. We could kill your father, too. You could become King of Lorule..." Then he turns to both of us. "Yes, I will fight with you". I get up. "So it's settled!" Crypton looks at me. "Shall we show him to the rest of the team?" I head towards the window and jump out, "Let's go!" Dark Link runs to the window. "W-Where'd she go?!" Crypton jumps out the window and lands on a rock. "Now you Dark Link! This will show me how strong you can be!" Yells Crypton. "A-Alright" says Dark Link, "Here I go..." He shuts his eyes and jumps out the window. CRASH He's landed in a tree. "Uh, oops!" Says Dark Link. "That was a good try, you'll get better". Says Crypton. "Yeah!" I say, "Master Mephisto and Amaimon will teach you!" It's always nice to get more people on the team. God knows who Rock has on her team, god knows how strong they are, but as long as we get more and more people on our team, I think we'll succeed in this mission. I regret nothing. Category:Chapters